Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-glycol soluble liquid capable of removing iron sulfide and sludge from metal surfaces, particularly metal surfaces in a glycol system, and to a method of removing such iron sulfide and sludge from interior metal surfaces, wherein the composition of the present invention is employed onstream. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such waterglycol soluble liquid composition and method of removing iron sulfide and sludge therewith, wherein an amine salt formed in situ by reaction of acetic acid and a high molecular weight linear diamine is a principal active ingredient thereof.